This is an outpatient study to be performed on individuals healthy enough to cooperate with the clinic visit and to take the tablets and sweat chloride tests. We will exclude those patients undergoing a pulmonary exacerbation, distal intestinal obstruction, uncontrolled diabetes, or in chronic respiratory failure. The sutdy will obtain current height, weight, urine, blood samples, and sweat chlorides.